The Facts of Life on Elm Street
by UberStein
Summary: Mrs. Garrett took Tootie to visit her parents for her birthday, leaving the rest of the girls alone. Little did they know that a depraved child murderer is stalking their dreams.


written by Jesse and Kenjii H.  
*the authors do not, in any way, profit from the story and all creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator(s).

A light summer rain drizzled outside the bedroom window above Blair's bed as the moon's glow bathed her slumbered body in a candescent shimmer.

Across the bedroom, Jo stared at the ceiling while in the bed she shared with Natalie; who snored so loud, it forced Jo to slam a pillow over the sleeping girl's plump face.

"Maybe now I can get some sleep you hippo." Just as she let out a deep sigh of relaxation, Jo heard Blair begin to mumble in her sleep as she's been know to do. Especially whenever she dreamed of Trevor Andrews: the new stud she met last week at the record store.

"Oh great," Jo said. "Now I gotta listen to numb skull over here in the throes of passion.

Unfortunately, Jo didn't notice Blair's hands as they clinched the sides of her pajamas. Nor did she see the tense expression on her sweet face. No ordinary dream ever caused Blair such discomfort as the moonlight shined on the helpless girl.

Blair ran from an unknown fear. She took a chance to look behind her and the darkened street was empty. The silence was eerie. She rubbed her bare arms. She was dressed in the filmy, white nightie she wore every night. She was even bare foot. For some reason the air felt strange here. No smells, no breeze. Goose bumps dimpled her skin.

When she turned to look in the direction she was running the street was gone! In it's place stood her favorite store to shop at. She instantly forgot her fear and ran up to the door. The glass was lit from within and she could see a man waiting to open the door. He smiled wide as she approached. "Shop til you drop." She gave him a small smile at the quip and walked through the doors. Jewelry, perfume, stylish items lined the counters. She was the only shopper. No wait. Someone leaned over the counter up ahead.

Blair wanted to see what they were checking out. She walked slowly up the aisle. "Hey." She called out. Her voiced sounded muted, as if she was talking underwater. They person did not flinch or turn around. Blair kept walking. "Hey you!" She yelled and yet she did not seem to catch the person's attention. Once she stood right behind them she grabbed them by the shoulder and yanked them around. The man's scarred face and rotten teeth shocked Blair. She froze. Oh no. The nightmare demon stood before her. He grabbed her by the throat and his scissor tipped hand found her middle and dug in deep. He zipped open her stomach and her guts fell to the floor in a warm, wet pile on her feet. Still she was alive and able to witness her death. The demon pushed his hand through her. Her spine snapped as he twisted his hand and her lower body fell in a heap to the floor. Her mouth formed a O of grim surprise. The demon curled it's mouth in evil delight.

"For you, today, it's half off." While back at the school, the moon was covered by clouds. Blair exhaled her last breath and lay cold in her bed.

As Jo and Natalie slept-unaware of their roommate's fate-the vile force overtook their subconsciouses.

The screams of unseen children echoed throughout the vast pink-colored room, as Natalie sat at the head of a mile-long dinning table that faded out into a blurry horizon. Her mouth watered at the sight of the delicacies laid out before her: dozens of triple decker wedding cakes, hundreds of candied apples, thousands of vanilla truffles, jelly donuts, and even a chocolate fountain sculpture.

A faceless waiter in a dinner jacket pushed a serving cart to the table.

"Oh boy, is all this for me?" Natalie asked; her voice muted.

Without a response, the waiter placed a silver dome-covered dish in front of her.

"What's this?"

The waiter immediately uncovered the dish. On the plate sat Freddy Krueger's severed head.

"Bon appetit, you fat bitch!"

Natalie screamed as shackles of torn flesh sprung from the arms of the chair and secured her wrist. The faceless waiter then grabbed a hold of her jaw and forced it open.

Freddy stuck out his yellowed tongue. "Compliments from the chef to the lard ass. BLAUUGGHH!"

Chunks of bile-filled projectile vomit shot straight down Natalie's throat. A dense red fog formed around the dinner table as Natalie gagged on the heavy shower of vomit that poured inside her. It filled Natalie up more and more until her kidneys ruptured and her lungs collapsed. When Freddy finished, her body resembled a grotesque blowfish.

Natalie managed to look up and saw that the faceless waiter is now Freddy. He brought up his knife-gloved hand and slashed her protruded stomach. Confetti-like gore exploded out.

Freddy Krueger placed the fedora hat on his fried skull and said, "a girl's gotta keep her figure. Ha Ha Ha Ha!"

The night air stung her bare face. Still she went faster. Adrenaline poured into Jo's body. She made a deal with the devil and he took the bet. The thought of racing didn't scare her. The fact that her secret crush Andy Pavoletti would be her rival terrified her. Why? If she lost they'd rag her a bit for being a chick and all. If she won, Andy would feel emasculated, and probably not want to talk to her.

She revved the engine and sped up and wiped any thoughts from her mind. The race would take place through vacant streets in town. It was late and the town pretty much shut down by 9 PM.

Jo saw the crowd up ahead. She pulled up. "Hey." She replied to the group. They weren't really paying attention to her. Jo shrugged it off and parked her bike. She was checking the tires when she heard the whine of another bike. Andy pulled up and Jo's stomach fluttered. She smiled. "Hi Andy." She couldn't stop smiling.

"Hey beautiful. Andy replied with a wink. His feathered hair and model good looks always made Jo feel weak kneed. She swung her leg over her bike. She needed a seat, fast. Andy sauntered over to her. His long legs got him there in three steps. He had an animal look in his eyes. Jo felt her breath catch. Before she knew it Andy's face was next to hers. He braced himself on her bike. One hand on the handle bars, one on the seat. His hand so close to her butt she could feel the heat of his skin through her clothes. He pressed his lips to her ear. Chills raced down her spine. Sensations of sheer pleasure shot through her. Jo's world became her and Andy, population 2. He whispered in her ear, his breathe tickled her skin. "I'm gonna wipe the road with you." Jo pulled back. That didn't sound like Andy. She saw his hand on handle bar. It was scarred, like a burned victim. She looked at Andy. His face had transformed into a mask of burned flesh that had a horrid smell. Jo somehow felt herself grasp the handle bars. Her feet braced the gas. The engine started and the last thing she heard was an evil chuckle before racing off into the night.

The terror mounted as the mileage crept up. The bike kept on course and Jo saw that the neighborhood was no longer there. Just her and the road. The odometer reached its maximum speed and suddenly the bike seized up. Jo felt herself being thrown over the handlebars and flying through the air.

Upon impact with the asphalt Jo prayed for death, but wasn't so lucky. The skin was grated off her body and bones snapped like dry branched. Once her skull smashed like a rotten melon she was done for. Freddy stood looking down the road. Jo's body parts stretched as far as the eye could see. A red streak painted the road. Freddy bent over and hooked a piece of what looked like brains. He brought the slimy goo to his lips and slurped it up. "MMM. Road pizza." His laugh echoed over the empty dreamscape.

The discovery of the girls' bodies would lead to an investigation that would later be deemed unsolved.


End file.
